


Segunda Chance

by Nathysama



Series: Segunda Chance [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: Um sentimento que começou com amizade evoluiu para algo mais profundo. Contudo, depois de anos batalhando contra homens perversos, reinos corruptos, sobrevivendo guerras e matando monstros, eles agora enfrentam um inimigo que ambos não tinham armas ou força para lutar: o tempo.Agora que os sentimentos afloraram, Jaskier observar seu corpo definhar, não sendo capaz de acompanhar seu melhor amigo em sua jornada.Frustrado em sua velhice e incapaz de realizar os anseios de seu coração, o bardo espera a morte. Mas a esperança veio na forma de três feiticeiras e magia. E agora havia uma segunda chance.Será que o Bruxo iria abraçar essa segunda jornada rumo a imprevisível caminho do coração?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Segunda Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A intervenção

O som da cidade invadia a quarto, mesmo que as janelas estivessem fechadas e as pesadas cortinas que as cobriam. Oxenfurt era assim, a cidade do reino de Redênia era conhecida por sua natureza alegre e exaltação as artes, de fato, exaltava tanto que parecia que havia mais feriados do que dias uteis em seu calendário. Naquele momento estava ocorrendo um dos incontáveis festivais, música e risadas pareciam se alastrar pelo ar se mesclando com o cheiro de álcool das tabernas e bordeis, além do aroma das iguarias de todas as partes do mundo vendidas nas feiras. Tudo isso deveria ser abafado, mas insista em penetrar...

— No passado eu mesmo estaria ali fora...Dançando e cantando até minhas cordas vocais sangrarem e meus pés se encherem de calos. — uma voz cansada se manifestou no meio da penumbra. Nem mesmo as luzes da lareira foram acesas e as velas já queimavam os últimos milímetros do pavio e a cera praticamente nem existia.

— E o que te impede de ir? — alguém perguntou, uma mulher que parecia emanar sensualidade de seu corpo, personalidade e até mesmo o seu aroma (lilás e groselha). Era uma figura feminina alta, cabelos escuros com volumosos cachos e olhos de estupenda coloração violeta. Uma fita de veludo, uma estrela de obsidiana com diamantes ativos incrustados, pendia em seu pescoço.

Ela andava pelo quarto, tocando nos livros, pergaminhos e folhas jogadas e amotadas por quase toda a mobília e chão do abastado quarto. Avaliando de forma crítica.

— Talvez por eu ter mais de 70 anos e minhas pernas travarem mais do que andam. — respondeu dando um leve tapa em seus membros inferiores.

— Talvez se você fizesse mais exercício... — outra mulher opinou, ela tinha cabelos cacheados de cor castanho fresco, beirando ao rubro, que brilhavam ao reflexo do sol. Ou melhor, brilhariam se o _sol_ adentrasse no quarto.

— Você vive em uma caverna, sombria e triste. —continuou a falar a primeira mulher.

— Yennefer...

— Não, Jaskier, você tem que me escutar! Esse tipo de ambiente não combina com você! Posso sentir a melancolia escorrendo pelas as paredes. Parece que a própria depressão resolveu assumir uma forma física e empestou o quarto!

— E tem todo esse frio...E estamos no verão! E quando foi a última vez que a roupa de cama foi trocada? Você tem condições para bancar uma empregada...Com toda a sua fama e tudo mais.

— Triss, achei que quando se tem dinheiro você pode viver do jeito que deseja...Não é isso que aqueles burgueses fazem? Com suas grandes mansões e orgias?

— E isso é viver?

Jaskier mirou as duas mulheres com ressentimento, mas sabia que havia verdade em suas palavras. Seu quarto era tudo isso que elas descreviam e mais. Ele era dono de uma residência nobre no centro de Oxenfurt, três andares, contudo Jaskier só ocupava um dos tantos quartos, fazia anos que não saia de lá.

— Esse festival... Você sabe que é em sua homenagem. O grande festival para o formidável Jaskier. Estão cantando as suas mais famosos baladas, tem até um concurso de bardos. —falou Yennefer com uma doçura que não lhe era característica.

— Eu recebi o convite para presidir a mesa do júri. — revelou o velho poeta — Mas acabei rejeitando a oferta.

— Jaskier... — Triss soltou um suspiro exacerbado — Você não pode continuar deste jeito! Excluído do mundo! Sei que envelhecer pode ser algo ruim...

— Vocês feiticeiras sabem? Anos se passaram e vocês ainda parecem jovens! Isso é muito hipocrisia de sua parte...Vocês não precisam _temer_ a velhice!

— Não é a perda da juventude que te fez se fechar para o mundo, Jaskier. — disse Yennefer ríspida — Foi a incapacidade de seguir _alguém_. De continuar as suas aventuras e cultivar o seu amor platônico em relação a um bruxo em particular...

— Não é um amor platônico quando existe um interesse envolvido entre ambas as partes e principalmente o _interesse do tipo sexual_ , _Yen_. — advertiu Triss cantarolando.

— Eu sei! — cortou outra feiticeira com impaciência — Nos últimos anos tive que segurar vela para esses dois...

— Não tinha nenhuma vela a ser segurada! Digo, ele claramente é doido por você, Yennefer de Vengerberg...Vocês têm essa conexão e...

— Ainda temos, tolinho.

A feiticeira se sentou em uma poltrona, mas antes ela estalou os dedos para sumir com todas as pilhas de papeis que estavam ali amontoadas. Assim, aqueles olhos cor de violeta encaram olhos azul celeste de velho Jaskier, que estava sentado em uma poltrona oposta.

— A conexão que você refere não atenuou só porque não somos mais um casal. Eu ainda amo Geralt, mas esse amor não é mais algo movido por um desejo sexual. Eu morreria por ele e sei que o mesmo vale para Geralt de Rívia. O que temos agora é mais fraternal, para definir um termo mais _próximo_ ao significado da _conexão_ que compartilhamos.

— O destino de vocês ainda está entrelaçado. — lembrou Jaskier.

— O _nosso_ , meu caro. O _nosso_. Isso incluiu nos três ou melhor...Nós quatro se contarmos com Ciri.

— Como assim? — franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Alias, Ciri está atrasada! — reclamou Triss.

— Espera um pouco...O que você quer dizer com _nosso_ destino?

Yennefer estalou novamente os dedos e sussurrou algumas palavras em élfico antigo, algo que Jaskier não conseguiu traduzir muito bem, já fazia um certo tempo desde que ouvira a _velha língua_.

— Jaskier, quando nós nos encontramos pela a primeira vez. Quando vocês dois tolinhos encontraram aquela garrafa com o _djinn_ e começaram a fazer desejos, você se lembra? Você ficou com um verdadeiro bócio no pescoço...Muito fofinho. Parecia um sapo querendo coaxar.

— Eu quase perdi minhas cordas vocais!

— Enfim... — Yennefer continuou a sua fala — Quando o desejo final ocorreu, a qual envolveu a entrelaçamento do meu destino ao Geralt...Naquela época eu não sabia como um djinn de fato funcionava. Eles são seres originados do mais puro poder mágico. E magia em si é o caos, Jaskier... Os desejos são uma prisão ao djinn, uma tentativa de impor uma ordem um padrão a algo que é, por sua natureza, instável. Prever como o djinn iria moldar o desejo, impondo a sua própria vontade nas palavras de Geralt, seria algo que eu não teria condição de saber na época. Agora estou mais madura para reconhecer minha ignorância. Nós três estávamos envolvidos com esse djinn, Jaskier. Desta forma, nós três tivemos nossos destinos interligados.

Jaskier iria fazer uma pergunta, mas acabou por ser interrompido pelo flash de uma forte luz e um vendaval. As janelas e cortinas continuavam fechadas, logo a fonte da confusão não veio de fora e sim do interior do próprio quarto do bardo aposentado. Um portal foi aberto e mais uma feiticeira/bruxa apareceu para a "festa".

— Ciri... — resmungou o bardo — Hoje realmente está sendo um dia díspar!

— Bom te ver também, velhote! — piscou travessa a jovem, seus cabelos platinados muito lembravam aos de Geralt, de tal modo que Jaskier teve que desviar o rosto para conter a dor que afligia o seu coração.

— Viemos aqui fazer uma intervenção! — anunciou Ciri com entusiasmo.

— Intervenção? E eu que pensei que estamos fazendo uma festa! Uma orgia! Três mulheres bonitas e ...

— Um velho cujo instrumento nem deve funcionar para mijar.

— Yen! — exclamou Triss embaraçada. Ciri conteve a risada, mas não obteve muito sucesso nessa ação.

— Isso foi muita maldade. Não tem respeito por alguém mais velho? — resmungou Jaskier.

— Estou sendo sincera. E é bem provável que seja mais velha que você, meu amigo. Mas, é essa a outra fonte de sua infelicidade, não é? A frustação sexual. Entendo a sua necessidade de não querer ver Geralt. Afinal, ver aquele bruxo, musculoso, lindo como um diamante bruto, além dele estar no ápice de sua vitalidade, deve ser muito frustrante. Bruxos envelhecem com lentidão, resultado de todas as mutações que eles sofreram para se tornaram o que são...

— Não é só algo sexual! — rosnou Jaskier — Meu sentimento não se resume a uma impotência geriatra! Não é só a velhice! Eu...Só queria estar ao seu lado...Sendo um companheiro e eu não digo _só na cama_ , mas na jornada. Quero ajudar a carregar o fardo de suas aventuras e eu não poderia fazer isso se nem consigo ir a latrina sem ajuda!

— Por isso que você o proibiu de te ver? — Ciri questionou — Tio Jaskier, você sabe o quão Geralt está sofrendo com isso? Ele se sente culpado...E você sabe como ele pode remoer as coisas.

— Ele consegue ser o rei do remordimento. — declarou Yennefer ranzinza.

— E se ele já falava por resmungos e grunhidos antes...Agora isso parece ter se tornado seu único alfabeto! Ele não é só o rei do remordimento, ele ganhou o título do imperador emburrado! — reclamou Triss consternada.

Jaskier ergueu as sobrancelhas com aquelas informações, não pode negar o sentimento de satisfação por suas ações surtirem algum efeito em Geralt. Talvez fosse um sentimento egoísta e bobo, mesmo para um velho como ele...Ficar feliz por saber que _alguém_ se importa, mesmo que esse importar significa causar sofrimento ao outro. De fato, era uma tolice.

— E como seria essa intervenção? — por fim, perguntou.

— Uma proposta. — Ciri falou antes mesmo que Yennefer tivesse a chance de responder — Você sabe como as feiticeiras permanecem jovens? Elas usam uma substância extraída da raiz de mandrágora, trata-se de um elixir que impede o envelhecimento.

— Irão fazer o mesmo comigo? — perguntou esperançoso.

— Impede o envelhecimento. — frisou Triss sentindo claramente embaraçada em ter esse segredo revelado — Mas não retrocede no tempo.

— É por isso que a _grande_ Ciri está aqui! — falou a jovem quase estufando o peito com tamanho orgulho de si mesma — Magia envolvendo tempo e espaço? Isso é comigo!

— Magia..Tempo...Espaço? — inqueriu temoroso, já tinha sentindo na pele quanta confusão o poder de Ciri poderia gerar. Lógico que agora a menina não era apenas a famosa _criança de Sangue Antigo_ , era uma _bruxa e imperatriz_ , exibindo um poder fenomenal.

— Eu não quero voltar no tempo. — determinou Jaskier — Digo, reviver tudo de novo!

— Não é isso que pretendo fazer... — garantiu, Ciri com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios — Vou moldar o tempo e espaço, mandrágora pode não retroceder os efeitos do envelhecimento, mas eu sim!

Uma esperança se inflamou no peito de Jaskier.

— Tudo isso vem com um preço, Jaskier. Nada se cria do nada, tudo se transforma. — explicou Yennefer no tom muito semelhante a uma professora universitária — Haverá um preço a ser pago, é claro.

— É claro. — resmungou Jaskier, mas a chama de esperança não mingou.

— E eu também tenho um presente a te dar, Jaskier. — continuou falando a feiticeira de cabelos negros como a mais escura noite — Algo que não pude dar a Geralt. Algo que desejei por muito tempo...E agora, mais madura, sei que posso fornecer a outros.

— Yen... — Triss tocou o ombro da amiga com clara afeição.

— Mas...

— Eu não posso repor algo que foi perdido, Jaskier — a "aula" não tinha terminado — Mas posso modificar e criar algo novo, se tiver a matéria prima orgânica para tal...

— O que você está me oferecendo, Yen? — o velho bardo já estava duvidando da sua própria audição, talvez estivesse compreendendo as palavras de modo errado.

— Quero dar algo que você e principalmente Geralt tanto desejaram, _uma família_.

* * *

O corvo chegou no fim da tarde, quando ele estava em meio a mais um dos seus trabalhos. Acabara de matar um demônios-do-campo, ou melhor, um aracnomorfo. Uma aranha gigante que devorava cordeiros em um campo em Novigrad...Foi uma tarefa difícil e _suja_. Os fluidos corporais do monstro agora envolviam todo o seu corpo. Geralt sabia que estava fedendo e sabia também que era possível que não fosse aceito em nenhuma taberna até que tomasse um banho. E iria fazer isso até que o corvo chegou...

— Não. — disse tentando afastar o pássaro que agora pousava no lombo de sua égua — Eu não quero saber de mais alguma carta de reclamação da Yen...

O corvo grasnou e voou para cima do bruxo que se não pegasse a mensagem amarrada em sua perna, temia por perder um dos seus olhos. Os corvos de Yen era tão simpáticos quanto a sua dona.

— Qual é realmente o problema? — resmungou irritado abrindo a carta com pressa. O corvo ainda estava próximo, grasnado e o incentivando que o bruxo continuasse a ler.

— Hã?! — perguntou e exclamou ao mesmo tempo assustado ao notar o conteúdo da carta.

— Algo aconteceu com Jaskier! Ele precisa de minha ajuda? — fez a pergunta ao pássaro, mas esse só respondeu com um mais um grasnar.

Geralt resmungou para si mesmo, ao perceber que era perda de tempo discutir com aquele animal.

— Vamos, Plotka! — atiçou a sua égua. Seu coração que normalmente batia em um ritmo controlado, se acelerou. Não podia perder Jaskier, só em imaginar tal ausência em sua vida já o fazia sentir a beira do um abismo. Por isso cavalgou rumo aquele ao seu eterno companheiro, amigo e talvez...Algo mais...


	2. Segunda Chance

Quando Geralt chegou as coordenas expressas na carta ficou estarrecido. Imaginava o covil terrível de alguma criatura ou humano. Não esperava encontrar uma gentil casa de dois andares, com flores crescendo em suas paredes, combinando com o jardim que a rodeava. Para completar havia o som de ondas do mar ao fundo, tornando toda a paisagem muito pacífica. O bruxo desconfiou, mas o seu medalhão de lobo não reagiu, o que era um indicativo que não havia magia ou seres sobrenaturais nas imediações.

O seu medalhão e a paisagem não fizeram que o bruxo baixasse a sua guarda. Pelo contrário, com a espada em punho, ele avançou para a casa. Yennefer não iria fazer uma travessura, era mais de o feitio da feiticeira criar outro tipo de punição...Normalmente tais punições envolviam longas e maçantes missões, com poucos monstros e mais quebra-cabeças e jogos de lógica. Algo para humilhá-lo intelectualmente.

Com cautela ele abriu a porta só para encontrar...

— Oh! Pelos deuses, você fede! — declarou um jovem de cabelos castanhos e estonteantes olhos azuis. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou atenção foi dois fatos. O primeiro era que o rapaz estava usando apenas suas roupas de baixo, deixando bastante evidente seu esguiou corpo sem nenhuma cicatriz. O segundo era que Geralt foi invadido por uma sensação de nostalgia, como se aquele garoto fosse um velho conhecido. Será que era filho de alguém de seu passado? Não conseguia se lembrar.

— Não me falaram que você viria tão cedo... — continuou falando o rapaz, claramente embaraçado pela as suas condições — Digo, a Yen...

— Você conhece a Yennefer?

— Geralt? — agora o jovem parecia irritado — Olha, eu sei que a Ciri pode ter exagerado um pouco nessa onda de "rejuvenescimento"...Eu disse para ela que queria voltar a época em que nós nos conhecemos! Mas ela não me deu ouvidos, ou melhor, ela não sabe de fato controlar o seu poder! E assim, ela me colocou no corpo da minha versão universitária! Acho que entendo a sua confusão. Eu era um magrelo meio desengonçado... Nada parecido com o meu formoso _eu_ mais maduro! Minha voz nem tinha amadurecido, sabe? Ainda tenho aqueles falsetes esganiçados da puberdade. Imagine como eu era ridicularizado na Universidade de Oxenfurt!

Geralt piscou uma vez e depois mais outra. Aquele tagarelar lhe era familiar.

— E por que está com essa espada levantada? Eu esperava outra coisa estivesse levantada... — deu uma risada nervosa — Nossa, isso saiu tão pornográfico... Desculpe, faz um certo tempo desde que eu fiz essas coisas. Digo, cantadas, sabe? Eu estou meio na abstinência, sabe? Eu tenho que parar de falar _sabe_...Eu sou um poeta! Eu devia ter uma lista de palavras românticas e melosas para conquistar o coração de qualquer jovem donzela, mas eu não sei que palavras eu devo dizer para um homem!

— Jaskier?

O jovem sorriu e agora Geralt podia ver a clara semelhança entre o _seu bardo preferido_ e aquele "garoto" recém ingresso na vida adulta.

— Demorou, bruxão. — piscou divertido.

— Como posso ter certeza... Você pode ser um tipo de _doppler_ ou mesmo estar sob o efeito de um feitiço de roubo de identidade. — disse isso sem abaixar a espada. Já tinha sofrido diversas decepções no passado, já estava acostumado a ser pessimista. Ter Jaskier ali, depois de anos de separação? E jovem? Só podia ser brincadeira... O destino de Geralt de Rívia parecia estar escrito que coisas _boas_ não iriam ocorrer com ele. Já estava resignado a tal destino.

— Triss me avisou que você poderia desconfiar... — disse aquele que se autodenominou Jaskier — Eu até entendo. Quando me olhei no espelho a primeira vez, quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Pois bem, acho que devo revelar coisas especificas sobre mim para te fazer acreditar...

Geralt deu um resmungo que muito bem poderia ser interpretado como uma confirmação em relação a linha de raciocínio do suposto poeta. Ou podia ser um resmungo que dizia "melhor eu te cortar agora e deixar as perguntas para depois!". O "novo" Jaskier parecia entender tais possibilidades de interpretação, pois logo começou a falar com apreensão.

— Meu nome verdadeiro é Julian Alfred Pankratz. Sou um trovador profissional, mas isso você já deve saber. Adoro a boemia, ou adorava...Pois álcool demais faz um mal danado ao fígado! Descobri isso depois dos 50! Pretendo não estragar esse novo "corpo" com tantas substâncias intoxicantes...E isso também inclui mulheres. Não estou dizendo que _mulheres são substâncias intoxicantes_ , mas que muitas das com que me meti em minha _outra vida_ causaram consequências negativas! Maridos vingativos, namoradas vingativas, panelas sendo jogadas em minha cabeça, duelos pela honra de alguma donzela, intrigas e fofocas...Sem falar das DSTs! Enfim, acho que irei abdicar desse estilo de vida, visitar bordeis somente uma vez por mês! Consumir com moderação, era isso que meu médico dizia!

O bruxo vacilou, parecia que o tal Jaskier jovem-adulto estava perdido em um monologo e esquecendo que devia convencer Geralt de sua real identidade. Ao invés disso, estava fazendo uma verdadeira análise de sua vida.

— Essa é minha segunda chance e acho que amadureci o suficiente para optar por um caminho menos atribulado. Quero me manter saudável! Quero gastar minha vitalidade em algo mais proveitoso e me comprometer mais...Ter uma relação amorosa realmente estável. Acho que é momento do velho...Ou melhor...Novo Jaskier se _amarrar_ em alguém, sabe? Nossa...Isso soou meio tosco. Eu nunca fui bom em declarações, no sentindo verdadeiro! Sei improvisar em uma boa mentira, com adjetivos adequados, frases pomposas e rimas graciosas, mas tudo isso é só uma máscara! Uma declaração de amor verdadeiro precisa de muito mais...Espera! Talvez eu devesse fazer uma serenata!

Ao falar isso o garoto correu para pegar um violão que estava jogado sobre a mesa. Se aquele "Jaskier" planejasse matar Geralt estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Ou talvez fosse isso que o inimigo quisesse que ele pensasse! Ele não iria abaixar a sua guarda, era um bruxo treinado e imune as ilusões...

O suposto Jaskier começou a cantar e foi aí que Geralt _quebrou_! Sim, literalmente toda sua resistência desmoronou sobre o efeito de tão bela voz. Pois era idêntica a do _seu_ Jaskier e não era só isso...Os sentimentos naquela balada eram tão inebriantes, praticamente palpáveis. Um doppler poderia copiar a aparência de alguém, mas nunca poderia ser tão autêntico de copiar os talentos mais profundo daquele individuo, o mesmo vale para um feitiço. Sempre haveria uma forma de identificar a imperfeição, de separar a cópia do autêntico.

— Jaskier! — jogou sua espada para o lado e avançou sobre o bardo, abraçando com força.

— Como disse antes...Demorou, bruxão! — resmungou dando leve tapinhas nos braços musculosos de Geralt.

— O que houve? Como você...

— Se tivesse prestado atenção no que eu disse antes ao invés de me ameaçar com a sua espada teria entendido o que _acontenceu_...Enfim, vou resumir: suas ex-namoradas e filha fizeram um tremendo feitiço em mim e _voilá_ você ganhou uma versão novinha do Jaskier. Não gostou? — o bardo fez fofo biquinho, aquela versão mais nova de Jaskier podia sim ser enquadrado dentro da categoria _fofa_. Mas ele não tinha nada de inocente, podia ver um certo brilho naqueles celestes olhos, algo que fez o coração do bruxo acelerar (não por medo ou adrenalina previa a um combate).

— E-eu... — sua garganta estava estranhamente seca — Gostei...

—E quando digo _novo_ me refiro a muitos aspectos...Será a minha _primeira vez_ em muitos quesitos.

Agora Geralt engoliu em seco, suas pupilas felinas se dilataram.

— Mas antes... — Jaskier fez uma careta para o bruxo — Você está fedendo a coisas que nem sou capaz de descrever...Sinceramente, você pode até ser bonitão, mas o efeito de sua _boniteza_ é diminuído e muito com esse fedor de podre! Geralt, vá tomar banho, agora!

Aquilo foi um banho de água fria, literalmente, para Geralt de Rívia.

* * *

O porão era uma ampla casa de banho, com direito ao que parecia uma pequena piscina de água quente para a higiene dos residentes. Aquele tipo de arquitetura e preocupação excessiva com coisas fúteis como a higiene corporal parecia ser o indicativo de uma casa construída por feiticeiros. A grande parte da população se contentava a banhos ocasionais em córregos ou em banheiras apertadas.

Jaskier era uma das raras exceções, o bardo se importava muito com sua aparência ao ponto de compactuar com estilo _fresco_ dos feiticeiros.

— Eu não estou tão sujo assim...

— Isso era para ser uma piada, Geralt? Vou considerar uma piada, pois você realmente não pode estar falando sério! — o bardo falou isso enquanto despejava um balde de água perfumada sobre a cabeça do bruxo rabugento.

— A sua sujeira está tão _densa_ que temo que ela se tornar um ser _consciente_ e tente, sei lá, nos matar! Já imaginou isso?

— Na verdade, existe um monstro, Zeugl, que vive de sujeira e habita a maior parte do sistema de esgoto das grandes cidades que hoje conhecemos...

— Hum? Você está querendo dizer que você é um Zeugl? —arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Só estou falando... — resmungou contrariado.

— Menos papo e mais limpeza! — Jaskier jogou mais sais perfumados na piscina.

— Eu estou cheirando a rosas. — resmungou novamente Geralt.

— Esse é o objetivo, bruxão! — o poeta não pode deixar de rir da expressão amolada do outro. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que vira aquele rosto carrancudo? Se arrependia por ter afastado o bruxo de sua vida.

— Jaskier... — Geralt agora focava seus olhos dourados no humano — Qual foi o preço.

— Não se preocupe, você pode estar incrivelmente sujo, mas temos suficiente sais de banho. Não precisa se preocupar com o prejuízo de...

— Eu não estou falando disso.

— Oh... — Jaskier desviou o olhar — Não foi algo tão importante assim. O que perdi.

— O que você perdeu, Jaskier?

— Geralt...Você se lembra de alguma balada minha?

— Hã? O que isso tem a ver com...Lógico que me lembro!

— Então, cante.

— Eu? Você já me viu cantar, Jaskier. Não é algo muito bonito de se ouvir... Me recordo de você mesmo me criticar, dizendo que pareço um corvo com insuficiente respiratória quando tento cantar!

— Cante! — insistiu o rapaz, havia uma urgência em sua fala que fez Geralt aceitar o pedido com seriedade. Tentou cantar, mas sua mente estava em branco. Sabia que existia baladas, pois o seu amigo era de fato um trovador, mas não recordava de nenhuma canção, nenhuma melodia, nenhuma rima. Assombrando, o bruxo encarou o seu companheiro e percebeu a tristeza em suas feições.

— Eu abdiquei de minhas criações e fama. Ninguém mais se lembra de minhas baladas e tão pouco de um bardo chamado Jaskier. Não é como se eu não existisse! Meus feitos ocorreram, lutei ao seu lado e tudo mais, contudo a memória de minha música foi apagada. Até eu mesmo me esqueci dessas baladas...

— Jaskier! Isso... É horrível! Você batalhou para deixar sua marca na história, suas músicas são fruto de anos de...

O bardo tocou com o dedo indicador os lábios do bruxo, o fazendo se calar.

— Já vivi essa fama e quer saber? Não foi tão interessante assim. Ainda posso cantar, ainda posso criar novas músicas. E por isso digo, não foi algo tão importante a ser perdido, não quando eu tenho a oportunidade de ficar ao seu lado, novamente.

O bruxo segurou a mão de Jaskier, acariciou a mesma com um carinho que raras pessoas tiveram o prazer de presenciar.

— Valeu mesmo a pena isso tudo? — sussurrou.

Jaskier sorriu, aproximou seu rosto da mão calejada e cheia de cicatrizes de Geralt.

— _Você_ vale a pena, Geralt de Rívia.

Ao falar isso deu um leve beijo na mão do bruxo.

— _Nós_ valemos a pena. Merecemos uma _segunda chance_ de sermos verdadeiramente felizes.

Geralt soltou um resmungo que muito poderia parecer um gemido de dor.

— Ora, não me diga que você vai chorar? O banho realmente amoleceu o seu coração. Quem diria que o ponto fraco dos poderosos bruxos seria água e essência de rosas? — provocou Jaskier, mas ele mesmo já estava chorando.

A resposta dada pelo _lobo branco_ foi puxar o rapaz para dentro da piscina perfumada.

— Geralt! Eu não acredito! Eu já tomei banh...

Nem pode terminar sua reclamação pois seus lábios foram selados em um beijo. E naquele momento, anos de sentimentos afogados na angústia da separação, vieram à tona. O beijo evoluiu para algo mais quente. Jaskier logo substituiu a sua surpresa inicial por uma avidez por mais. Quanto tempo tinha negado aqueles lábios, aquele amor? Não mais. Seus dedos afundaram nos sedosos cabelos brancos de Geralt, o puxando para mais próximo de si. O beijo aprofundou. Línguas se encontraram.

Geralt envolveu o bardo em seus braços. Colando os seus corpos úmidos. Suas mãos exploravam aquele _novo corpo_ , memorizando Jaskier, principalmente aqueles _pontos_ que causavam prazer.

— Ah! Ger... — gemeu o bardo ao sentir um dessas mãos apertar a sua bunda. Sabia que sua pele alva iria ficar marcada e nem ligava muito para isso.

— Cuidado, bruxão...Essa será a minha primeira vez. — provocou mordendo o lábio inferior do bruxo.

Geralt rosnou, se sentindo estranhamente excitado por isso.

— Agora sim a espada correta _se levantou_. — notou Jaskier, descendo a sua mão pelo peitoral vigoroso do guerreiro, adorando o efeito que causava. Por fim, alcançou seu objetivo, acariciando os pelos pubianos e evitando a referida espada.

— Oh...São brancos também. Que curioso!

— Jaskier... — rosnou frustrado.

— Hum? O que foi _bruxão_?

Geralt não falou, apenas voltou a tomar os lábios daquele provocante bardo. Suas duas mãos apalparam as nádegas de Jaskier, com possessividade. Os dedos de Jaskier finalmente envolveram o seu grosso falo. Pareciam brincar com o membro, tocando, acariciando e delineando suas veias. Aquilo era o mesmo tempo frustrante como sedutor.

— Eu te quero, Jaskier... — disse em um tom quase feral — Quero provar o seu corpo, em todas as suas partes...

— Também te quero, Ger. — sussurrou o bardo começando a masturbar o bruxo, de forma lenta e vigorosa. Seus dedos massageando a cabeça do pênis, sentindo-o vibrar com o seu toque.

— Quero você dentro de mim. Teremos muito tempo para nos descobrir...Sim, _teremos tempo_ , mas agora o que quero a sua espada seja enfiada na bainha! Se não entendeu a analogia, a bainha é o meu ân...

— Eu entendi, Jaskier. — riu o bruxo deixando a sua cabeça encostar no ombro do rapaz, inspirando o seu aroma. No passado o aroma de groselha e lilás, a marca de Yennefer, o deixava louco de paixão. Agora o cheiro de rosas frescas o estava deixando profundamente afetado, não era uma paixão somente, havia uma conexão mais profunda. Anos de companheirismo e amizade transformados em amor.

— Desculpe, posso estar um pouco nervoso. Eu tagarelo muito quando estou assim. Digo, faz anos desde a última vez que eu...

— Eu estou na mesma situação. — confessou.

— Sério? Não acredito. Digo, o que te impediu de...

— Talvez fosse a hora do Bruxo se amarrar em alguém. De me comprometer a uma única pessoa.

— Ger, você não se deitou com ninguém? Nós não estávamos de fato... Digo, você não tinha obrigação ao celibato! Não éramos _um casal oficial_!

— Mesmo que você tenha me proibido de vê-lo, Jaskier...Não significava que eu não te amava e não respeitava seus sentimentos. — revelou — mesmo que não fosse algo oficial, eu tratava como se fosse...

— Pelos deuses! — exclamou Jaskier forçando o bruxo a encara-lo, isso significa empurra-lo de seu ombro e segurar o rosto do lobo branco entre suas mãos — Yen e Triss deveriam estar mentido quando disseram que você não conseguia ser romântico...Acho que acabei de me apaixonar ainda mais por você, Geralt de Rívia.

O bruxo deu um meio sorriso, aquele tipo de sorriso que fazia o coração de Jaskier vacilar e as donzelas soltarem suspiros sonhadores.

— Então, vamos colocar a minha espada na sua bainha ou não?

— Essa analogia foi terrível, péssimo uso da metáfora. — resmungou o poeta — Peço perdão por isso! Nada mais de espadas e bainhas!

Geralt riu, ao lado de Jaskier era mais fácil relaxar e rir. Nesses anos sem estar ao lado do bardo, chegou a pensar que tinha esquecido como sorrir e mesmo gargalhar.

O bruxo beijou novamente aqueles lábios, era um vicio que estava começando a desenvolver. Geralt deixou que suas mãos trabalhassem na bunda do seu poeta. Aquele estava se tornando outro vicio, apalpar tão _suculentas_ nádegas. Jaskier estava despertando péssimos hábitos no bruxo. Um dos seus dedos encontrou a entrada de bardo. Entrada virgem como Jaskier gostou de enfatizar. A penetrou com cuidado, agradecendo a água como uma forma de facilitar o processo.

Jaskier gemeu com seus toques, se deliciando com as novas sensações que estava sentindo. Era tudo novo, pois o tempo o fez esquecer como era se sentir amado e desejado.

Geralt continuava a prepará-lo, apesar de desejar tomá-lo para si, não queria machucá-lo por isso seria meticuloso e...

— Geralt, já chega de enrolação...

— Jaskier, eu tenho que...

— Acho muito fofo você levar em consideração a bem-estar da minha bunda, mas eu não tenho paciência...Foi muito tempo desejando isso! Não posso esperar mais! Geralt...Não me faça esperar mais!

Aquele pedido desesperado também era compartilhado por Geralt. Afinal, havia dentro de si aquela fagulha de insegurança. E se tudo não passava de um sonho? Coisas boas não costumam acontecer com Geralt, ou se acontecem, não duram muito tempo. E se aquele sentimento de felicidade fosse fugaz? E logo ele iria despertar, sozinho e com um vazio em seu coração.

— Também não quero esperar... — disse retirando os dedos do apertado canal de Jaskier. De forma meio atrapalhada, devido a ansiedade de finalmente se conectarem, Geralt virou Jaskier de modo que o poeta pudesse segurar na borda da piscina.

— Ger...

— Shhh, meu bardo... Não precisa mais esperar. — posicionou seu pulsante membro na entrada do seu amante. Lentamente o penetrou, sentindo a pressão das paredes quentes sobre o seu sensível pênis. Aquilo estava além de seus sonhos mais eróticos... Quase podia gozar só com o que estava sentindo agora.

— Tão grande... — arfou Jaskier arqueando as costas o quão mais profunda Geralt penetrava.

Geralt resmungou, era o tipo _bom de resmungo_. Não demorou muito para que por fim estivesse totalmente dentro do poeta. Mais resmungos de prazer foram emitidos pelo bruxo. Suas mãos seguravam a magra cintura do bardo, lhe dando apoio e o prendendo naquela posição. Geralt queria dar tempo para Jaskier se acostumar, mas simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Retirou o seu membro e depois enfiou com tudo.

— Deuses antigos! — gritou Jaskier em um misto de prazer e dor.

Geralt começou a estocar o seu membro na apertada entrada do bardo. Cada movimento o fazia ver estrelas. Nunca sentira tamanho prazer, nem quando fizera amor com Yen ou Triss. Não. Havia algo diferente. Não conseguia sequer descrever em palavras. Fato é que Geralt nunca fora bom com as palavras, deixaria que Jaskier depois verbalizasse os sentimentos e sensações.

— Ah! Isso, Ger! Continue! Mais! — mandou o bardo que tentava acompanhar os movimentos bruscos de Geralt. O bruxo aumento a velocidade de suas estocadas, uma de suas mãos buscou o membro negligenciado de Jaskier, o masturbando em sincronia com seus movimentos.

— Merda! Ger! Assim eu vou gozar antes...Ah... — as palavras competiam com os gemidos.

Geralt rosnava de puro êxtase. Talvez o celibato auto imposto ou o fato de ter seu desejo realizado, todos esses aspectos emocionais e físicos, o estavam fazendo alcançar com mais rapidez o seu limite.

— Jaskier... — disse em um tom mais bestial do que humano, será que tinha se transformado de fato em um _lobo branco_? Não sabia e nem queria saber. Suas estocadas se tornaram erráticas, seu corpo parecia perder o controle da situação.

— Perto... — balbuciou o poeta em meio a gemidos.

O bruxo respondeu com um resmungo que mais parecia um rosnado. Mais duas brutas estocadas e por fim alcançou o seu ápice, derramando seu gozo no interior de Jaskier. O seu amante também não demorou para ultrapassar o seu limiar, ejaculando na mão do bruxo.

Só então Geralt notou a situação em que estavam. Jaskier já estava praticamente fora da piscina, a sua cintura para baixo permanecia dentro das águas e ainda estavam conectados. Aquilo foi mesmo intenso.

— Foi real... — Jaskier parecia satisfeito, dando um sorriso de puro deleite.

— Bastante real...E ainda é real. — completou Geralt acariciando as costas molhadas do poeta, adorando ver como seu toque causava calafrios no humano.

— Bem...Acho que devemos ter mais outras rodadas, só para testar, sabe? É sempre bom fazer mas testes para chegar a uma conclusão verossímil.

— E que conclusão seria essa?

— Que tudo isso é real e que temos nossa segunda chance.

Geralt puxou o poeta para si e deu um carinhoso beijo em seu pescoço. O tempo havia sido um inimigo e para ambos no passado, mas agora o tempo tinha se tornado um aliado e ambos iria aproveitar essa nova reviravolta do destino.

* * *

Geralt percebeu que talvez tenha se tornado o _velho_ da situação. Jaskier tinha uma vitalidade que nem mesmo o bruxo era capaz de acompanhar. Perdera conta de quantas vezes tinha feito amor, e Geralt teve que pedir um _basta_. Ele tinha que ter o seu descanso mesmo que fosse uma pequena pausa para mais outra _rodada de testes_ , como Jaskier gostava de denominar. E ali estava ele, deitado na fofa cama da casa, ouvido o som do mar ao fundo, despertando aos poucos para o novo dia. Quantos dias tinham se passado? Ou será que foram semanas? Também perdera a conta disso, Jaskier estava sendo uma péssima influência em sua capacidade matemática.

— Jaskier... — apalpou o outro lado da cama aonde o bardo normalmente fica, não o encontrando, despertou aflito — Jaskier!

— Aqui! — pode ouvir a voz do poeta no andar de baixo, na verdade podia ouvi-lo subindo as escadas para o quarto que se encontrava no sótão. Ouvir a voz melodiosa do poeta foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo

— Estou trazendo o nosso café da manhã! São ovos...E só ovos...pelo visto temos que fazer compras! Sexo requer uma reposição de nossas calorias perdidas, não é mesmo?

O bardo logo apareceu na porta de entrada do quarto, sua roupa consistia unicamente da camisa do bruxo. Uma camisa que era por demais grande para o corpo do jovem Jaskier, mas não o cobria totalmente... Principalmente partes que _normalmente_ são cobertas.

— Hum....Parece que gostou do que está vendo? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, notando aonde os olhos do bruxo estão focados.

— Você é insaciável. — resmungou Geralt aceitando o prato com ovos mexidos oferecido por seu amante, tentando controlar a própria excitação.

— Vou tratar isso como um elogio, bruxão! — deu um beijo na bochecha do outro e voltou se sentar na cama, ao lado do guerreiro.

— Não vai comer?

— Hum...Eu acordei meio enjoado. — deu os ombros.

— Sério? — Geralt ergueu as sobrancelhas — Deve ser a falta de comida fresca...Estamos vivendo de conservar nos últimos dias. Sairei para caçar hoje e podemos ir ao vilarejo mais tarde...

— Hum... — Jaskier mordeu o lábio inferior com claro nervosismo, aquilo significava que o bardo estava ocultado algo.

— Jaskier? O que foi?

— Talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar um pequeno detalha sobre a magia que causou meu rejuvenescimento.

— Que detalhe? — agora o bruxo estava igualmente nervoso, seu coração acelerou. Será que tinha um tempo limite de duração? Que logo perderia Jaskier? Não iria suportar aquela nova reviravolta em sua vida, ainda mais agora que tinha provado da _felicidade_.

— Yennefer achou interesse adicionar alguns implementos nesse novo corpo. Em outras palavras, eu não sou totalmente igual ao meu _eu_ jovem.

— O que há de diferente?

— Bem, como você reagiria se eu dissesse que eu posso engravidar?

Geralt quase deixou o prato de ovos cair de suas mãos com aquela nova revelação.

— E-esse era o pequeno detalhe que esqueceu de me contar? — inqueriu o bruxo depois de alguns longos minutos de silêncio.

— É bem pequeno mesmo, não é? Um detalhezinho! — Jaskier forçou um sorriso, claramente estava nervoso com a reação do bruxo.

— Levando em considerado o quanto nos fizemos amor nesses últimos dias...

— Pois é... — Jaskier riu.

— E o fato de você estar enjoado...

— Pode ser a falta de comida fresca, como você mesmo sugeriu.

Geralt gargalhou assustando o poeta.

— Ger? Você está bem?

A resposta foi o bruxo puxar Jaskier para um abraço e logo depois um beijo. Longo e amoroso.

— Isso significa que... — Jaskier falou depois que seus lábios se separaram (depois de vários minutos) — Não está bravo? Que não acha estranho um homem que pode engravidar?

— Jaskier...Eu caço monstros e já vi todo o tipo de coisa nesse mundo, coisas que não dispõem de uma explicação racional...E o fato que seu ventre agora pode albergar uma vida. Uma vida que se trata da materialização de nosso amor...Eu nunca poderia achar estranho. Eu só tenho que agradecer esse implemento.

— Sério?

Geralt acariciou a face imberbe do poeta.

— Sério, Jaskier... Como você mesmo disse, essa é nossa segunda chance....E desta vez desejo fazer algo diferente. No passado você me perguntou se um bruxo poderia se aposentar...Se poderíamos fazer algo mais do que caçar monstros.

— Oh! Sim...Eu me lembro dessa ocasião. Na época você meio que disse que a aposentadoria de um bruxo seria a sua morte nas garras de algum monstro. Que era por isso que não existiam bruxos velhos...

— Desta vez, irei me aposentar de verdade.

Jaskier ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou os olhos, incrédulo com o que ouvia.

— Você quer dizer que vai se jogar na boca de algum monstro e morrer? Geralt...Juro que você fizer, eu mesmo vou te matar antes! Sei que parece contraditório, mas eu juro que farei isso! Você não vai me abandonar, logo agora que posso estar grávido!

— Não. — riu o bruxo dando um leve beijo nos lábios do seu amante furioso — Eu pretendo abandonar a minha profissão de bruxo e me dedicar a cultivar isso que nós estamos formando.

— Mas isso é possível? Digo...

— Se não é possível passou a ser. — falou isso retirando o medalhão de lobo do pescoço e jogando pela janela.

— E... E o que estamos cultivando, Geralt? — inqueriu em um sussurro, enquanto se acomodava sobre o colo do bruxo, ou melhor ex-bruxo , assim podia fitar diretamente o rosto do outro, em busca de algum arrependimento ou hesitação, não encontrou nenhum vestígio desses sentimentos, pelo contrário.

— O que nós estamos formando? — continuou a perguntar.

— Não é obvio, Jaskier...Uma família.

Ao falar isso os dois se beijaram. Ao fundo as ondas do mar colidiram sobre a praia, a brisa marítima penetrava sobre as janelas abertas e as cortinas dançavam ao sabor desse vento.

Ali começava uma nova jornada de Geralt de Rívia e seu companheiro Jaskier, uma aventura totalmente diferente do que antes eles tinham vivido... Rumo a uma segunda chance e a um final feliz. 


End file.
